


You Woke Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fire, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets a call in the middle of the night that a fire has broken out at Rooster Teeth headquarters and the love of his life was stuck in the middle.</p><p>Happy Fluffy ending, no character death <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Woke Me Up

It was around three in the morning when the loud buzzing against Michael's night stand awoke the sleeping man. He slammed his hand onto the table, fumbling around blindly for the annoying device.  
  
He blinked several times at the bright screen before sliding it open with more force than necessary and pressing it to his ear.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Geoff? Do you even know what time it is?" He grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes lazily. He was assuming that Geoff was drunk-calling him. He had done that a couple times, usually with an obnoxious Gavin in the background laughing much too loudly to be anywhere near sober.  
  
"Michael." Geoff's voice was somber, making Michael sit up, suddenly alert.  
  
"There's been an accident."  
  
-  
  
Michael drove like never before, carelessly and recklessly ignoring speed limits and stop signs as he sped to his destination. How he didn't get in an accident or pulled over, especially with the tears that were blurring his vision even through the glasses, he will never know.  
  
He parked his car with a loud screech, hopping out and gazing upon a scene right out of his worst nightmare. The Rooster Teeth building was on fire, flames licking their way out of the busted windows and resisting the spray of water from the firefighters desperately trying to control the insanity.  
  
And there, among the chaos and firefighters and flashing lights, a single stretcher was halfway done being loaded onto an ambulance. Michael scrambled towards it, peering over to see the singed dirty blonde hair of his best friend. Gavin wore a breathing apparatus and his face was splattered with soot and blood. It almost looked as if he was dead, and the thought sent horrible chills down Michael's spine. No, he couldn't die. Not before Michael even...  
  
"Excuse me, sir, we need you to move. We need to get this guy to the hospital immediately." The words echoed through Michael's mind, not registering within him. It's as if his body was working on its own accord as he tried to claw his way through the ambulance workers, screaming and crying as he fought his hardest to get to the man.  
  
He felt strong, firm arms wrap around his waist and begin to pull him back. He battled against them, struggling and flailing in mad attempts.  
  
"GAVIN!" He screamed over and over, throat growing hoarse. It's like the scene wasn't real, like he was looking down on it from another perspective, not controlling any of what he was doing.  
  
"Shh. Michael, it's okay. Come with me and I'll drive you to the hospital." Michael then recognized the arms and voice to belong to Geoff, who was restraining him quite well. Michael stopped struggling and allowed himself to be lead to the car. He didn't remember most of the drive there, if he was being honest.  
  
When he truly began to remember things again, he was sitting in a hospital waiting room, sobbing openly into his hands. His shoulders heaved and his chest ached as he cried loudly. Nearly every Rooster Teeth employee was their, either waiting in silent impatience or watching Michael with concerned looks. Michael didn't notice; all he could think about was Gavin.  
  
"The patient can now accept visitors. Due to the fact that he is heavily sedated, he will not be awake, but you are welcome to check on him." The doctor spoke to the room that was otherwise silent except for Michael.  
  
"Michael, do you want to go?" Geoff asked, patting Michael's back like a father would comfort his distraught son.  
  
Michael shook his head, not bothering to look up. "I.. I c-can't right n-n-now." He choked out, digging his nails into his auburn curls.  
  
Geoff nodded, choosing to go instead.  
  
By the time that everyone else had gone, Michael had quit crying and was now staring at his hands in a spaced-out sorta way. He snapped his head up when Jack gently shook him, telling him it was his turn to go, the final one.  
  
He entered the room and once again felt a lump in his throat. Gavin was laying on the bed, the top of his hair slightly singed; his face had been cleaned up revealing there was a large gash on his cheek and his leg was wrapped up and elevated. He was sleeping soundly and Michael sat down in the chair beside his bed, squeezing Gavin's hand and holding it close.  
  
"H-hey Gav." Several hot tears squeezed out of his swollen eyes. "Y-you really got yourself into a mess here, huh? Doctor says that you were making tea and dozed off and it caught the place on fire. You f-fucking idiot." Michael tried to laugh but it came out as a choking noise. "You can't do that to me, Gavin. You could've died! Then what would I do? I didn't even get to..." He took a deep breath when Gavin's hand twitched, making sure the Brit was still asleep before continuing. "I love you Gav. I'm so c-crazy in love with you. Please don't ever scare me like that again. I can't... I can't lose you." He clenched his other fist, squeezing his eyes shut and producing more tears. "I.. I'm so sorry Gavin." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing; maybe for all of the things he had done to Gavin, maybe for all of the unspoken words he wanted to tell the man. It didn't matter, Gavin couldn't hear him anyways. He collapsed into sobs once more, laying his forehead down on the bed beside Gavin's. He wasn't sure how long he stayed that way before he felt a soft stirring beside him.  
  
"M...Mi-cool? Are you crying? Why are you crying?" Gavin sat up in alarm, green eyes wide with worry. "O-ow, what happened to my leg?"  
  
"G-gav?" Michael looked up and wiped his red and puffy eyes. He realized his other hand was still holding Gavin's and he quickly retreated it, blushing slightly. "You were in a fire. A beam fell on you and cut up your leg and then you passed out from smoke inhalation. You're gonna be in a wheelchair for like a month, but then you should be fine. They shouldn't have let you w-work all alone so late." Michael tried to smile, but his lips merely wobbled.  
  
"Mi-cool, please stop crying. I'm fine." Gavin had a large frown on his face. Michael looked up at the silly Brit who smiled back reassuringly. The sight made several more tears slip down Michael's face and Gavin reached up a hand to wipe them away.  
  
"Y-you asshole. You scared me so much." He said, but he clearly wasn't actually angry.  
  
"Who would have thought that tea could be so deadly, eh?" Gavin chuckled. "I'll be sure to avoid the bloody stuff for a while." He broke into a goofy grin before yawning, eyes dropping slightly. "I think I'm going to take a nap now. Please don't be sad, Mi-cool. I'm sorry." He patted Michael's hand before falling into a drug-induced slumber.  
  
Michael went to walk away, pausing at the doorway. How did Gavin know it was caused by tea? Could he have....? No, he must have put two and two together, surely.  
  
-  
  
"Guess who's back, bitches!" Gavin exclaimed, wheeling his way into the newly-fixed office. He was met with cheers and applause from the AH crew, most enthusiastic of all was Michael.  
  
"Gav!" Michael yelped, thrusting a fist into the air. Gavin's face broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Team Nice Dynamite, Mi-cool!" He patted his lap and waggled his eyebrows. Michael snickered and sat on the younger man, making sure to not hurt his injury.  
  
"Aww we got some Mavin action going on here!" Ray called out, making the others laugh. All of the men, except Gavin, had seen how Michael had reacted on the night of the fire. Though none of them would dare to bring it up, there was no denying that Michael felt more towards Gavin than just their close friendship.  
  
Michael stood up quickly and Ray winked at him.  
  
"I think I could go for some tea. I might make some now!" Gavin joked, pretending to wheel his way to the kitchen. Michael threw him a deadly glare stopping Gavin, who stuck his tongue out at the older man.  
  
"Shut up, asshole." Michael growled, his smile betraying his facade of anger.  
  
"Hey, Mi-cool, can you wheel me to Gus' office? I need some paperwork from there and my arms are horribly tired. Pleassseeee?" He whined loudly. Michael gave him a playful smirk and nodded. And so the next couple weeks consisted of Michael wheeling Gavin down hallways at high speeds.  
  
-  
  
"To walking around and ditching the chair!" Gavin toasted, clinking his glass to seven other shot glasses. Michael, Gavin, Ray, Geoff, Ryan, Jack, Gus, and Barbara were all out at the bar, celebrating Gavin's walking ability. Excluding a scar on Gavin's cheek (which he swears makes him look badass) and a much larger scar on his leg, Gavin was completely back to normal.  
  
After several more rounds of shots, the world was starting to seem rather blurry, except for Ray. Ray wasn't really into drinking, having only participated in the first shot. He much preferred watching his friends be drunken fools. Gavin was sitting beside him, telling him ridiculous stories with a slurred tone. The others were currently at the bar, chatting and drinking. All of a sudden, Gavin stuck his finger to Ray's lips, uttering a loud "Shhhhhhh."  
  
"Ray. Ray, I have a secret to tell you!" He whispered rather loudly, cheeks flushed. He raised an unsteady hand to point at Michael, who was currently laughing with Geoff, sipping on a beer at the bar.  
  
Ray grinned, knowing what was coming.  
  
"But you can't tell a single soul! I... love Mi-cool!" He said Michael's name in a sing-song way, breaking into a fit of giggles. Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wow. I'm so shocked." Ray said, voice dripping with sarcasm, but Gavin covered his mouth again.  
  
"I know! And the best part is, I was awake, Ray!" Gavin giggled harder, much to Ray's confusion.  
  
"What does that even mean?" Ray questioned.  
  
"I was awake, Ray. I was awake." He continued to mumble before dozing off.  
  
-  
  
Michael looked around the hotel room nervously, noting that there was only one bed. It was the PAX Convention, and Gavin and Michael were sharing a room. He gulped, laughing nervously.  
  
"I call left side!" Gavin yelled, hopping onto the bed.  
  
'That answers that.' Michael thought to himself, throwing his bags into the corner and becoming a million times more nervous.  
  
It was late and time to go to sleep, and the thought of sleeping in the same bed as the man he secretly loved was really freaking him out.  
  
Gavin stripped down to his boxers and lounged on his back, arms folded behind his head.  
  
"You coming to bed, Mi-cool?" He asked, grinning widely. Michael nodded wordlessly, also only in his boxers as he climbed into the other side, curling up under the covers.  
  
"G'night Mi-cool."  
  
"Night Gav."  
  
-  
  
Michael woke up first, much to his horror. He had his arms wrapped around Gavin, holding him close with his chin nuzzled into the crook of Gavin's neck. One of his arms was under Gavin, and it was impossible for him to move. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to fall back asleep and not focus on the part of him that was wanting to grow hard. Gavin's body was so warm against him, fitting perfectly with his, as cliche as that seemed (and Michael usually hated cliches). He couldn't help but snuggle closer.  
  
The movement awoke Gavin, who stirred sluggishly. Michael kept his eyes closed, steadying his breathing as if he was still asleep. He thought he heard Gavin laugh.  
  
"Mi-cool, I'm a bit trapped." Gavin chuckled and poked the arm around him and Michael pretended to jolt awake.  
  
"Oh.. um. I'm sorry, Gav." He moved his arm and sat up, as did Gavin.  
  
"It's fine, Mi-cool. I just wanted to get up and brush my teeth." He flashed a toothy grin before getting up and entering the bathroom, leaving Michael in a state of complete confusion.  
  
So Gavin didn't care that they had woken up in each other's arms? Michael's forehead creased with thought, but he felt oddly happy.  
  
He left the room with a smile on his face, emerging at the same time as Ray across the hall.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Ray waggled his eyebrows and winked, receiving a hard glare in return.  
  
"I just got a good night's rest, and I'm excited for the conference." Michael tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice was a tad higher than usual.  
  
Ray only grinned, continuing on.   
  
Every night of the conference, the men would go to sleep together and wake up tangled up in one another, never addressing it. It was confusing, but Michael had never been happier. He was even sadder when the conference ended and he returned home to an empty bed.  
  
-  
  
"Happy New Years!"  
  
They were all at Geoff's house, consuming alcohol as always. Gavin and Michael actually weren't drinking that much, for the first time ever.  
  
That didn't mean they hadn't been drinking, of course. Geoff would never allow that. They were pretty buzzed, but not hammered. Somehow, (looking back, Michael believes that Ray had something to do with it) Gavin and Michael had ended up sitting in the corner alone together. They were laughing and talking as normal, maybe a bit more slurred and giggly.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me you've never had a kiss on New Year's?" Michael questioned, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Well, no. It's like a commitment, isn't it? You're promising to spend the entire year with that person together. It's like a little vow. A lot can happen in a year; it just seems like it'd be hard to live up to." Gavin brushed it off, glancing at Michael.  
  
"What if you met someone you wanted to spend the year with?" Michael felt himself moving a bit closer, as if drawn in by a magnet.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'd have to buck up and kiss them, now wouldn't I?" Gavin smirked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
At this point, every eye in the room was on them, though they had no clue. Ray had his phone out, taking pictures like mad. "Tumblr famous" He mumbled, ignoring Geoff's protests.  
  
"I suppose you would be foolish not to." Michael mumbled. They were impossibly close now, Gavin's hot liquor-tinted breath against Michael's lips.  
  
"Then I suppose... I ought to." And then Gavin closed the gap, smashing his lips against Michael's in a passionate mess. Michael pushed his tongue into Gavin's mouth, running it over his teeth slowly and flicking it around expertly. A moan escaped Gavin's throat and he fisted his fingers into Michael's curls as Michael cupped Gavin's face in his hands, pushing their faces closer together. Soon, they were in a make-out session that lasted for a good ten minutes.  
  
When they finally broke apart, panting and gasping for air, Gavin looked deep into Michael's brown eyes.  
  
"I was awake, Mi-cool." Michael's eyes widened and his mouth went slack. Even though the fire had been months ago, there was no doubt what Gavin meant.  
  
"I was awake. And I feel the same way." Michael broke into a wide smile before placing a peck on Gavin's large nose.  
  
There were applause throughout the room and the two men turned in embarrassment to face their friends, fingers intertwined together.  
  
"I still don't get what that means." Ray grumbled, snapping another picture.


End file.
